Digimon Generations
by Dakana Garretson
Summary: Somewhere in the digital universe, something it rewriting the very code that the worlds are made of, and soon the Zero Two, Tamers, Savers, and another yet unknown universe collide. Can their combined forces achieve victory? japanese names used in story
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Generations

Chapter one – Zero Two – The portal opens

Takeru and Hikari stood next to each other, hand in hand. They were nervous ... they had expected this day for a long time but now it was here they didn't know just how to take it.

Tailmon and Patamon were there, but it wasn't enough to calm their nerves.

Takeru swallowed. He knew what to do

"I Do" he said, with all the courage he could muster

"Very well" said the priest "I know pronounce you husband and wife"

Takeru looked towards Hikari, his blushing bride, took her in his arms, and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Daisuke sat at the back. His never knew how he was going to survive this. Since he had first seen Hikari all those years ago, he had been in love. He had tried to make passes on her all the time, as often as he could. He had been so jealous of Takeru back then. No matter what he did it never seemed to change her view. He had been angry before ... but now his view had changed. He sat there contempt that the girl he had loved was finally happy. Being with the one she loved. A tear dropped from his eye.

"Are you alright Daisuke?" asked V-mon, in a concerned tone. Daisuke looked at him, but just smiled and looked back at the couple.

At the front, Taichi and Yamato sat on either aisle, both looking at each other. They were happy in being friends, but now being brother in laws . . . that would take some getting used to.

At the reception, all of the chosen were there except for Mimi. She was still away in America doing goodness knows what.

The only one who wasn't enjoying himself as much was Izumi, who just sat in the corner with his laptop, Iori sitting next to him amazed at the specs of his computer.

Jyou wandered over to him

"what's up Izumi? Why don't you get your head out of the digital clouds and come and enjoy yourself?"

Izumi looked at him "Digital is right. There's something wrong with the digital world. I cant tell what it is, it's too randomly occurring and too small, but it keeps happening, and im sure its not supposed to. The data code is just being modified bit by bit, seemingly to change the foundation of the digital world"

Jyou's eyes began to glaze over. He was good at computing, but when izumi started talking about these things, he could swear he was speaking another language. He just replied "really ... is that so?"

"Yes!" Izumi replied sharply "Although the modifications are small, enough of them can create a big problem, and THAT'S why I'm watching it and not "enjoying" myself as you say"

Jyou sighed, wishing that Izumi would start acting normally, and give the genius act a rest for a day to have fun.

However, Izumi was right ... deep in the digital world, a single leaf turned black, melting into a string of fractal code ... and it started spreading

Izumi had enough "I'm going to check it out. Would you open the portal Iori?"

Iori smiled "Sure, as long as i can come with you". Izumi sighed. Some company would be nice, but Iori wasn't really the best person to go for walks with.

Iori raised his digivice, and they logged into the digital world.

As they explored, they found it almost as they had left it ... except for a couple of small digital glitches. They didn't look that bad, but Izumi had come this far, and so might as well check them just to be on the safe side.

There was something at work reprogramming the very data of the world, but Izumi couldn't tell any more than that. After about an hour, he and Iori decided to log back out. Besides, they wouldn't get anywhere down here, Izumi thought, and it would be easier to see how much of the world had been covered.

They logged out, reappearing in the hall. Iori and Izumi decided to stay by the laptop for the rest of the day. Someone had to watch the computer (and Iori really didn't want to be "in" the party)

The party went on, the Chosen dancing, and their Digimon partners trying and failing (the fact that some of the Digimon were quadrupeds didn't help matters), while Yamato played guitar on the stage. He might have been a superstar, but he wasn't above performing a few songs for his brother's wedding day.

Ken was having a fun time. He stood at the back next to Daisuke

"Yeah, can you believe she's getting married Daisuke?"

"Yeah ... I mean, I always wished it would be to me"

"Well ... I suppose you always have been a dreamer Daisuke"

Ken laughed as Daisuke suddenly realised what he had said. Ken had been teasing him all day and it hadn't gotten any less amusing.

Everything was going peacefully ... but as the clock struck 12...

"Something's happening! Everyone, something's wrong!" Izumi shouted

And as he called, the digivices started buzzing. They were losing connection to the digital world.

They gathered around Izumi's laptop

"The problem has grown! It was just a small error an hour ago and now ... our digital world is losing its form. And ... there's something else. It seems a number of walls have broken down"

Taichi looked curiously "You mean there are a number of portals to the real world?"

"Well that's just the thing" Izumi replied "these portals lead to ... digital worlds. They aren't ours, but they are digital worlds, and they are all facing the same thing"

A feeling of shock went through the chosen

"You mean" said Daisuke, shocked "that ... there are MORE than one digital world?"

Ken stepped forward "I think I knew about it ... when I was the Digimon Kaiser ... but it seemed to have been taken from my mind. I only just now recall it"

Daisuke took his digivice into his hand "Well no matter what's going on, we need to get in there and try to sort it out!"

V-Mon leapt through the crowd and landed right next to him "I'm with you partner!"

The chosen all raised their digivice, but Taichi and Takeru stopped when they noticed the action of a specific chosen at the back.

Hikari just stood there, head down, a tear rolling down her cheek

"Whats wrong hunny?" Takeru asked walking over. Hikari looked up just enough to see him, and ran to him, holding him

"I just ... wanted my wedding day to be one to remember. Is that too much to ask?"

Tailmon looked up to her partner "you know, if you wanted to, we could go and leave you behind. I know you two wanted some time alone anyway"

Takeru smiled and kissed her "you see? Do you want to do that?"

Hikari wiped her eyes "I ... I can't! If I didn't go ... what right do I have to be a chosen"

Tailmon and Takeru stood happily by her side, Takeru with an arm round her back, and Tailmon with a paw round her leg

"We'll protect you, don't worry"

"Okay! Is everybody READY?" Miyako shouted impatiently

They sighed "yes"

"Alright then, Let's go!"

Izumi brought up the Digital port, and the chosen, along with their partners, were transmitted to the digital world.

They arrived to find a ... changed digital world. The code was broken in places, and their digivices called digital ports in areas that hadn't been seen before. Places that shouldn't exist.

Piyomon and Tentomon flew to a branch of a tall tree to look around, and then flew back down

"Its terrible" Piyomon exclaimed "The world is breaking down all around, there isn't any safe place to go. All the Digimon seem to have fled to somewhere else. I can't say where though"

Daisuke looked up ... and stepped back

"Piyomon ... thats not ... exactly true"

A deafening roar came from behind the Digimon, who turned to see this ... abomination of a Digimon.

"VirusTyrannomon" Izumi commented "This is bad, a Tyrannomon that has been corrupted by whatever has been at work on the world"

Daisuke stood forwards "you guys go and find out what's going on, me and Ken will deal with him"

Ken sighed "oh thanks a lot Daisuke"

V-Mon Evolve... XV-Mon!

Ken held up his digivice "your turn Wormmon"

Wormmon Evolve... Stingmon!

Daisuke smirked "and now for the final act"

XV-Mon...

Stingmon...

Jogress evolve!

The two Digimon formed together, combining their energies to become

... Paildramon!

The perfection level Digimon fought with the Virus, throwing as many punches as he could, until finally, it was defeated, but instead of transferring to data like usual, he melted into corruption.

As soon as Paildramon split, Daisuke and Ken turned and ran towards where the others had gone

"I don't know what's going on here, but I know that we've got to sort it out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Tamers – Reality Breakdown

Takato sat at his desk looking through his cards. He had looked through them at least a hundred times so far and he still couldn't make his mind up which cards to use

"Takato!" Guilmon called "why don't you put my card in your collection?"

Takato sighed. He had explained this to the great dinosaur digimon countless times, and he still didn't get it. "I don't have a YOU card, Guilmon. I made you up, so you don't have a card"

Guilmon tilted his head, and started rooting through Takato's card collection

"But see? You've got Terriermon ... and Lopmon ... and Renamon ... and even Guardramon and Marineangemon ... but no me!"

Guilmon sighed. It wasn't fair. He wanted a small piece of card with his picture on it. Of course, he had thought of taking a mirror with him everywhere, but with his size, he had found he had to take a pretty big mirror, which was very tiring.

Takato shook his head and went back to looking through his cards. Guilmon may be big, but he had the mind of a child.

He went to continue looking, and noticed Guilmon was doing something up a corner

"whatya doin Guilmon?"

"Nothing!" came the reply, an arm waving out. Was it him, or did Guilmon's claws look red?

After a while, Guilmon came to him "you can put me in your collection now Takato", and revealed a small piece of paper with a scribble of a red dinosaur on it, with the name "Gillmon".

"See Takato? I made you a ME card!"

Takato smiled at him. He was daft, but he was still a good partner

He went back to the cards and looked at the clock. 11:30. He sighed. This was taking forever

Guilmon suddenly started sniffing the air, his eyes growing sharper, a small growl coming from his mouth.

"What is it boy?" asked Takato, curiously

"somethings ... wrong! I can feel it, something is changing ... its nasty!"

Jenrya sat at his computer, writing. After all the things he'd been through before, he had decided it would be a good idea to turn some of them into stories for everyone to be able to read and enjoy. After all, people watched the adventures of Taichi and his team, and Daisuke and his team of chosen on TV, so why not read about the adventures of a team of Digimon Tamers.

"whatya writin Jen?" Terriermon asked "you writing about me yet?"

Jenrya picked up the small dog digimon and put him on his lap "You see? Im up to our first time in the digital wo ... hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"no"

"then why'd ya ask the question?"

"caus i was curious ... but i lost interest"

Jenrya sighed "How can you lose interest that quickly, huh?"

Terriermon pointed out the window "That"

"is the sky supposed to be THAT black?"Jenrya took a quick glance and sighed "Don't worry Terriermon, it's probably just a storm"

Terriermon sniffed "Doesn't smell like a storm!"

Jen laughed "With a nose that small im surprised you can smell anything"

Jenrya looked at his watch. 11:45. He then turned back to his computer. A couple of letters had disappeared from his document. He groaned. He didn't mind that Terriermon's ears were so big, just that they pressed on his keyboard all the time.

He wrote the letters back in, and continued onwards, but his computer was acting ... strangely.

Terriermon looked at the window, and at the computer "see? Something REALLY bad is happening. I can smell it! I KNOW i can!"

"Come on Terriermon" Jenrya pleaded "Nothings gonna happen. Just Momentai"

"Momentai! Momentai! THATS MY WORD JEN! And i will NOT momentai!"

Jenrya just turned back to his work "fine, but will you please be quiet while you're not doing it"

He tapped a key ... and the computer went dead.

In the streets, Ruki was running at top speed. She had been waiting for Renamon, but things had gone strange. She was going to the point where the Digital field had last appeared in the park. Whatever was making the sky black had to be digital, it wasn't weather. She looked around her but saw no one. Everyone must have gone in expecting a storm, too stupid to realise there hadn't been any clouds. She thought for a second she might find Takato and Jenrya, but realised it was wishful. Okay, she had started to respect them as tamers and friends, but as people they were still lazy.

She reached the park to find Renamon waiting there

"Ruki! I can feel it. Its eminating from here"

Ruki took a step further ... and jumped back as she saw the floor. From the cover of shadows, a blackness spread across the floor. Ruki kept trying to walk away but it was too fast. She turned and ran, pulling out her D-Arc ...

Card Slash! Evolution!

The light beamed from the D-Arc as the card was scanned through the side, right into Renamon

Renamon Evolve ... Kyuubimon!

Kyuubimon ran right next to Ruki, who jumped on and rode on her back. Kyuubimon was just fast enough to get away

"This isn't good" Ruki commented, and pulled her mobile phone from her pocket. "I need to get all the guys together".

Before long, she had called all the tamers and decided to meet at quarter past twelve in Takato's Bakery. She checked her phone for the time. It blinked 12:00 and went dead. Ruki groaned "Stupid piece of junk!", and went on to the bakery.

She arrived there early, to find all the other tamers there. Seemed they had realised the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay, you all know why we're here. Somethings going wrong and we need to find out what it is!" Ruki explained in a tone of voice fitting a school teacher

"But why us?" Hirokazu said "How do we even KNOW its DIGITAL? We DONT! And if we just go WALKING IN, we'll just get in the way and make matters worse!"

Ruki growled under her breath "We know its digital because all the digital electronics have stopped working, and all the digimon have felt it. That proof enough for you, idiot?"

Hirokazu stepped back "I ... guess so yeah". He hated being told what to do, especially by a girl, but this particular girl was Ruki and well ... you NEVER got into an argument with Ruki

Suddenly, before anything else could be said, a huge screech came from outside. All the tamers ran to see something horrifying. The world was breaking up. The black had spread, and within it, the world was cracking, screeching as if in pain as it was digitized and broken, disappearing into a digital nothingness , and all that was underneath it was blackness. It was getting closer, and there was nothing that they could do to stop it. The tamers turned and ran, but it was growing too fast.

Takato was in front, Juri's hand in his, leading her along. He turned back to see ... blackness. Everything had gone.

"Takato im ... scared!" Juri said quietly, holding his hand tighter

"Come on Juri! Just a little further! WE CANT STO..."

And he vanished


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Destiny – Corrupted Beginnings

--Authors Notes

Here I am talking to the readers again. Hello out there -waves-. Digimon Destiny is a new "season" of Digimon of my own creating. If this chapter goes well, after the Generations storyline is over, I'll start writing their own separate adventures. Anyway, I know you were expecting a Saver's storyline for chapter 3, well ... I didn't have as much knowledge on Savers, and I couldn't be bothered to watch some episodes again just for this chapter hehe, so for now, I give you the birth of Digimon Destiny

--

The sun shone brightly outside, and Dakana, Kiba, and Seyarue were walking together. They had been best friends since before any of them could remember, and their friendships just kept getting stronger. Dakana was 19 years old, and although he came off quite strong, he had a shy air to him, the only people he could talk to without getting too nervous being his two best friends. Kiba was in his early twenties and held quite a strong intelligence. Seyarue was, like Dakana, 19 years old, and she was unquestioningly the most cheerful of the three, being able to find something to smile at in any situation.

This is how the days went; all three would go out walking every day ... until one day, when everything changed.

During the night, there was a terrible storm. One of the most powerful electrical storms ever recorded. All three of them stayed in their houses. There was no way for them to reach eachother, all they could do was stay in safety and hope that the others were safe. One of them, however, was not as safe as they would have liked.

Seyarue sat at home, hearing the storm go over the top of her house. She enjoyed it at first, but as it got louder and louder, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Then there was a flash, and the whole room lit up ... and it didn't go. The light just grew brighter and brighter, overtaking her vision. And as the light took up her whole sight, she heard a small voice

"It's a human"

The morning after, Dakana leaned against a wall waiting for the others. He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps getting nearer, and smirked

"Kiba, you're late" he said with an air of smugness in his voice

Kiba sighed "I'm right on time! You've just got a watch that runs fast"

Dakana tilted his head, and checked his watch "I do? No wonder I got told off for leaving classes early at college"

Kiba just stood speechless ... he could never get used to Dakana

Dakana looked up at him "So, where is Seyarue"

Kiba's gaze quickly rose to Dakana "You mean you haven't heard from her? I haven't heard a thing from her"

They both just stared at each-other in shock

"You don't think that ... I mean with the storm and all" Dakana asked, his smug tone now replaced with a quiver of nerves

"I don't think so" Kiba responded "But, we should go round her house to see if she's okay". With that, Kiba turned and started walking, leaving a confused Dakana scratching his head.

"Shouldn't you have done that in the first place?"

They arrived at the house to find it ... well, black. The entire house was black, but it didn't appear burned. They looked at each-other, and ran to the house. As Dakana opened the front door, he just managed to grab the doorframe as he went flying into a black abyss where the floor should have been.

"Kiba ... what the hell is that?"

Kiba got closer and looked

"Whatever it is, id hasten a guess that Seyarue is down there"

Dakana gulped "okay, then I guess we got to ... GO!" and with that, he let go, and fell into the deep abyss.

Kiba shook his head "Why do I have to be HIS friend?", and jumped in after him.

Dakana opened his eyes to see a huge pair of eyes looking down at him. Eyes attached to a head. A head with a mouth, and a nose, and ears, and whiskers ... a cat's face.

He jumped up, out of the bed he had been laid on

"Wh ... what are you?"

The cat looked around "who are you talking to you strange human? I'm the only one here"

"IM TALKING TO YOU!!" Dakana shouted "The cat kid!"

"Me?" the cat replied "I'm Tailmon. Plain and simple Tailmon. Nothing odd about me, nope"

"... suuuuure, a Tailmon. The fact you happen to be a talking cat, is that just inconsequential?"

Tailmon just sighed "You irritate me! I'm going back to my tamer. SHE appreciates me for what I am"

Dakana looked at the cat blankly "She calls you a talking cat too doesn't she?"

Tailmon stopped for a moment trying to think of a response

"well ... yes, but she says it nicer than you do"

As Tailmon said this, a door opened, and Seyarue walked in, and smiled at Dakana

"There you are Dakana. I was so worried when we found you passed out on the ground. I'm so glad you're okay"

Dakana walked to her and hugged her "what happened to you anyway? We were so worried about you"

She looked up, as if trying to think

"Well, to be honest, I can't remember. One moment there was an enormous flash, and the next thing I know, I woke up with this cat next to me, calling herself a Digimon by the name of Tailmon, and this thing in my hand. She said it was called a Digivice, and that it proved I was her tamer, whatever that means"

Dakana looked at the Digivice, and whistled "I wish I had one of those!"

Tailmon's ears raised, and she sniffed the air

"We've got to get going! It's getting close"

"What is?" Dakana asked, nervously

"Don't you humans know ANYTHING?" Tailmon responded "It's the black corruption"

Tailmon didn't hang around for anything more, she just ran out of the building. Dakana and Sayarue ran after her. They ran out the door, to find a black substance creeping across the land. Dakana looked at it, and realised. There was something getting sucked into it. He ran to help.

"HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tailmon shouted impatiently

"There's a creature here, being damaged by the black corruption. I have to help"

Tailmon ran along the tree branches to have a look

"You have good eyes for a human! IT'S A DORUMON! It's a rare species. Come over here and help it!"

Dakana let out a small growl "what do you think I've been trying to do?"

He reached the Digimon and managed to pull it out before it got completely submerged, but something was wrong. The black corruption had seemingly eaten away at its data. The Digimon just lay there, misshapen. Dakana looked around for something that could help, when he heard a voice

"Your heart is pure. Take this, that you may help the young one"

Dakana didn't have to be told twice. He stretched out his hand and grabbed a shining spark in front of him, which twisted and formed into a Digivice. He then held it to the Dorumon, who began to go through a ... transformation. His data was moved around and matched up, until finally the Digimon reappeared, only different. It stood on two legs like a human, not hunched over like an animal, like Dorumon had before. It looked up at Dakana and smiled

"I'm ... Da..Da...Dakomon" the little beast said with a stutter

Dakana smiled "Nice to meet you, I guess I'm your ... Tamer"

Dakomon leapt into Dakana's arms. He was very light, and didn't seem to have much strength at the moment. He just looked up into Dakana's eyes happily, and fell asleep.

"Oh yeah, how's Kiba?" Sayarue asked

Dakana's look went from happy to serious

"You mean you haven't found him yet?"

Tailmon jumped in front of them

"You have another human friend in this world?"

Dakana looked worried "Yeah, and I hope he's okay"

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the digital world

"And so what are you supposed to be?"

A beast stood in the shadows "My name is Leomon! I am protector of this forest, and I will not accept and intruders, human or not!"

Kiba smirked "So you're telling me you want to take me on ... and you think you can win?"

The Leomon took a step forward "Are you implying that I can't?"

Kiba raised his fist "Maybe we should find out"


End file.
